<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>年轻的妻子 by luanmamiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859794">年轻的妻子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luanmamiao/pseuds/luanmamiao'>luanmamiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, TonyStark - Fandom, peterparker - Fandom, 恋与漫威</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luanmamiao/pseuds/luanmamiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>N-17,🚐小妈文学，以及这里是乱码喵。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>年轻的妻子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这件事情你是从别人那里听说的，Peter是个有钱人，不管怎样你总觉得这个信息是不大可相信的。</p><p> </p><p>你去过他的公寓小小的一居室朴实无华，收拾的干干净净井井有条的，换洗衣物也只有那么几件，似乎是一个游客，仿佛多余的东西会妨碍他的旅程。而你是他公寓里唯一可以带来生机和活力的东西，那些令人脸红心跳的夜晚 ，你们的气息混合在一起，湿漉漉的两具身体进行着灵魂的交流，那双茶褐色的眼睛里只有你的倒影，你喜欢他在你耳边难能自已的喘❣息，好看的背阔肌上都是你所留下印记。</p><p> </p><p>早上莫名其妙的下起大雨，你要从曼哈顿去皇后区，手里还提着你一大早烤好的苹果派，最重要的是这场雨正好在你出家门一段时间下了起来，你也顾不了那么多，把装着派的纸袋塞进了banana republic 的红色风衣里，意外的路过一栋久经风雨的洛可可式宅邸，在雨中你眺望着那个闪烁着秘密的窗户，什么也看不清楚，芬芳扑鼻的女桢花接受着雨水的滋润，温柔而无休止。终于在一个水果店那里堵到了一辆车，你顺便急急忙忙的在水果店里买了树莓和樱桃以及两杯新鲜酸郁的橘子果汁。</p><p> </p><p>公寓楼下停着一辆Bentley Arnage真的可以说是奢华极了，面包店的生意暗淡无光，老板和那个店员懒散的坐在椅子里，手拖着下巴，摇头晃脑的讨论着什么，这个店员可以说是有趣极了 ，每每Peter在时他会把那件粉色衬衫的贝母纽扣向下多解开一粒，不停展现着自己的魅力，在接过钱时会故意摸一下Peter的手背，而如果是你他则会及其不耐烦，翘起高高的鼻孔就像生气的山羊，把多余的零钱像丢飞碟那样抛进你的怀里 。</p><p> </p><p>公寓的楼道陈旧而狭促，这里的色调灰暗，头顶的灯明灭闪烁，飞舞的蛾子围住及其微弱的灯火翩翩起舞，电梯缓缓降下，里面走出一位及其富有魅力的男人，面相平和却时时刻刻的散发着诱人的魅力，是一件赭色的白条纹的西服，酒红色的领带是点睛之笔，茶色的墨镜将那双富有诱惑力的眼眸给遮住，胡子和头发修剪的妥帖利落，这个男人的出现似乎让这个地方绽放起了光芒，男人用目光稍稍看了一下你，你急忙上了电梯，用一只手拧着湿漉漉的头发好让自己尽快干爽起来。那个男人的背影似乎是想起了什么，站在原地顿了一顿，又像是释然了继续向前走去。</p><p> </p><p>Peter的门开着，就像是刚刚迎过客人，你看见他垂头丧气眼里还有一丝丝不甘和没落的神情直勾勾的盯着眼前的一盒巧克力，从包装来看价值不菲，你是从来都没有见过他买，判断大概是别人送他的。</p><p>“怎么傻站在这里？不舒服吗？ ”</p><p>你将怀里的苹果派掏了出来，顺手把刚刚买的东西一起放到桌子上，他似乎变得有点迟钝，猛然抬头看见你湿漉漉的站在他面前，有些不知所措和自责的跑去了衣柜那里从里面拿出一条崭新的浴巾。</p><p>“下雨了你还跑过来。”</p><p>湿漉漉的风衣被他挂了起来， 雨水流过你的太阳穴，被柔软的毛巾给吸干，他似乎想对你说什么却欲言又止，接过你手中的毛巾替你擦干头发，你坐对着窗外的大雨，原本吵杂的街道变得寂静，你希望这场雨能够不停的下，让这间小屋变成你记忆里无与伦比的纯净世界，是那么的珍惜和罕见，而这些也仅存于你曾经的记忆中。</p><p>你昏昏沉沉的从梦中醒来，Tony.Stark躺在你身边的床上闭着眼睛 ,一切都像是在做梦,清晨的太阳将窗外的游泳池水面照的波光粼粼，也晒在你光滑的脊背上，令人觉得舒适无比，你看着远处森林里最后一团白雾也在太阳的热力下化作无形不免惊叹事事无常，随波飘荡在海湾西北方向的游艇上上下下的浮动，你感到疲惫不堪，男人结实的臂膀搂在你的腰上，扎人的胡茬蹭着你的肩膀，你离开他的怀抱下了床，意外的踩到了那个打了结的安全套上，才发现自己身体的疲惫似乎是有因可循的 。</p><p> </p><p>今天午后你们要去见他的儿子，从海外归来的游子，也就是你的继子，你一直不断猜想他究竟长什么样，那几张模糊的老照片上只是个稚嫩的小男孩，你实在无法想象和拼凑出他现在的模样，但不知为什么Peter却一次又一次的出现在你的脑海,女管家是一个严肃健壮的女人说话带有一些日尔曼人的口音，她在厨房里指挥的样子让你想起了小泽征尔，似乎每一道菜的配料都是弹跳在她指尖上的音符，她细心的就像对待孩子一样来照顾它们 ，她一直都是不苟言笑的样子，但你看上去她也并无不高兴或者不满，总而言之她是个好人，毕竟她总会把你最喜欢的树莓和覆盆子在你的煎饼上放的满满的。</p><p>“我真是挺期待见他的！”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“没有原因，就是单纯期待。”</p><p>“他就是个叛逆的小男孩，思想还是不够成熟，和我赌了气才跑去国外，这么多年的历练也该成熟些了。”</p><p>“咳…咳”</p><p>“怎么了还是不舒服吗？”</p><p> </p><p>你前几日的感冒让Tony有些担心的，在他的一番劝说下，你呆在了家里等着他和儿子回来，出门前他把你拥在怀里给了你一个吻。你和他结婚已经有一年了，就像你父亲说的那样，他对你的爱是全心全意打心底里溢出来的，仿佛他要把世界上最好的东西搬到你的面前才能够心满意足，你总觉得过大的年龄差会让你们之间谈不到一起生活是死气沉沉的一片，而这一切都是你多虑了，不管是他的哪方面都是充满活力和青春气派，他总是能让你开怀大笑。</p><p>你还记得你们去意大利度蜜月的时候你们那些疯狂的行径简直永生难忘，夜幕降临你们从来都不会按时睡觉，就像顽皮的孩子一样奔上大街，只要遇到一个酒馆，你和他就会钻进去喝个痛快，向特莱维喷泉中摇摇晃晃的丢硬币，最后两人都身形不稳掉进了水里，在清晨太阳快要升起的那一刻你们拥吻在万神殿的门口，就像初次品尝到爱情甜蜜的恋人一样，可你的心里却始终藏着一个人，就算Tony热烈的爱意将你的心一层又一层的包裹起来，可你始终无法忘怀那个心底的人，他仿佛早已融化在你的骨血里，你只好视而不见继续倒在Tony的怀中假装用尽力气的去爱他。</p><p>你盯着眼前的天空静静的发呆，那些乌乌压压的云彩向着这里飘了过来，恐怕是有雨吧！你看着草坪前的女管家带着一众人，把那几株已经没有花的丁香树给修剪的圆圆滚滚的，你穿了那件白绸的连衣裙，上面罩着一层银灰色的薄纱，把长发挽了起来，这样似乎看起来成熟了不少。你下楼去看，大家仿佛都是忙忙碌碌的，那些在橱柜里落了灰的银色烛台被一数拿出，餐桌被铺上了米白色的桌布，四脚还绣了可爱的小雏菊，银质的刀叉餐具被擦得像镜子般的明亮，从中国远道而来的瓷器餐具在这里得到了极好的待遇，再这样热闹而紧促的场景下，你到显得无所事事形单影只，你进了厨房每个人似乎都手忙脚乱的，你不禁感慨到厨房没了指挥家是万万不可的，你正想着女管家，她便突然从你的身后出现，再一次的挥动起她的指挥棍，一切变得井井有条，你差点就要为她着壮丽恢宏的演奏现场叫好鼓掌。</p><p> </p><p>不出你所料那团乌云真的带来了雨，而且是越下越大的那种，百无聊赖的坐在门厅里，用手指摆弄着伞柄，你似乎听到了从远处传来的喇叭声，激动的起了身站在窗户那里向远处眺望，当真是Tony的车,之前的激动和高兴突然之间变成了不安，你收敛了自己的笑容，重新照了一下自己的样子，确认哪都没有问题后准备迎接他们的归来。</p><p>你把正门开的大大的一直站在那里看着逐渐清晰的身形向你这里走来，率先把伞收了出现在你面前的是Tony,他拥抱了一下你，紧接着身后较为年轻的身形将伞收了起来，你面如死灰的看着眼前的人指尖微微的颤抖。</p><p>“这是我的儿子，Peter.Stark,这是……”</p><p> </p><p>没等Tony介绍完，Peter率先伸手，你抬起自己沉重的手放入他的手心，用失神的眼睛望向他。</p><p>“你们认识？”</p><p>“认识”男孩说</p><p>“不熟”你说。</p><p>Tony用极其好奇的眼神看着你们俩。你看得出Peter的眼神里是失魂落魄的意味。</p><p>“我们以前是大学同学，同年级不同系。算是有几面之缘吧。”</p><p>他极力克制着声音里的失落感 ，Tony也只是微微的一笑,轻轻松松的拍了拍Peter的肩膀，将你的手放在他的手心里拉着你向前走去，你回头望向那扇门，女管家将它关了起来，扰人的雨水就这样被隔绝在门外。</p><p>坐在餐厅里你的心砰砰直跳，Tony起身去了酒窖，你用余光看着Peter,他用一种极其黯然的神情盯着面前烛台上的蜡烛 ,四周寂静了将近半分钟，你率先发了话。</p><p>“那时候的传言都是真的呀。”</p><p>“什么？”他用一种恍然大悟的神情看向你。</p><p>“你是个有钱人。”那双茶褐色的眼眸望向你，你尽力用一种自然的神态避了过去。</p><p>“嗯。”那双眼睛像窗外望去实则是模模糊糊什么也看不清，但他却看得津津有味仿佛窗外正在发生着一系列惊心动魄的事情 。</p><p>“你以前不是叫Peter.Parker?”</p><p> </p><p>“那是我妈的姓。”</p><p>他随手戳了戳面前的沙拉，吃了一大口。</p><p>“这个真不错。”言不由衷的自言自语，微微皱着眉头，似乎是在费尽心神的思考着什么，却得不出任何答案。</p><p> </p><p>那瓶被托尼拿上来的葡萄酒，被你和Peter用极快的速度喝了个精光,晚饭过后你们在客厅里聊天，Peter和他父亲聊得很是开心，但他的迷离眼神却一直向你飘来，你假装看不见的样子，手忙脚乱的摆弄着跟前调酒的器具，两杯马天尼就这样调制了起来 ，你脖子上的的珠串相互碰撞发出清脆的响声，你假意故作轻松的样子将那杯马天尼递到他的手中，他却用一种及其热烈的眼神望着你，你异常熟悉这种眼神会在什么时候出现，是那天雨渐渐小下来时，你在他身下接受着爱的洗礼时，他用这样眼神俯视着你，仿佛一只光芒万丈的太阳，闪耀动人。</p><p> </p><p>你在上楼回卧室时，他突然在楼梯的拐角处叫住了你。</p><p>“丽贝卡……。”</p><p>他站在暗处用一种富有情感和欲望的目光注视着你，嘴巴微微张开，似乎是想要说什么，最后只只吐出一句。</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>你开始恐惧，那层原本被Tony所包裹的心脏似乎因为深处的某种悸动，悄悄裂开了一个小口 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter.Parker一直认为自己的父亲是故意的,在他18岁之前一直是和自己的母亲一起生活,而丽贝卡.温斯莱特一直是和他玩到大的青梅竹马，他真的不知道吗？他从来都没有了解过自己的父亲，甚至在他18岁之前他从来不知道自己原来是一个有钱人家的孩子。</p><p>丽贝卡，丽贝卡那是他视为最梦幻美妙的初恋情人。</p><p>那时的他还是来自西雅图一个小镇子上的乡下孩子，他喜欢极了去丽贝卡奶奶家玩，因为她的奶奶有一片草莓的海洋，在丽贝卡家的后院的地里是一片红和绿的海洋，他总是喜欢站在那里呼吸那里的味道，带着泥土的气息草莓的味道像薄雾般的升起，在那里他遇到了这个女孩，这个来自大城市的女孩，浓密的棕发自然地打着卷落在那条泛着光泽的红色丝绸裙上，纤细而笔直的小腿是那么的好看，波比短袜翻折出蕾丝的花边，垂在那双闪亮的黑玛瑙色的皮鞋上，她的手上提着一个竹篮子，她蹲下身来低俯着身子，胸部贴着大腿，那条裙子边落在泥土上，可她仿佛丝毫不在意，她偶尔摘草莓偶尔吃草莓，嘴唇被草莓果汁染成了鲜红色 ，那时的她只有十岁。</p><p> </p><p>他开始爱上她，爱上她细微动作间不经意的美丽和优雅，他总是悄悄的盯着她，在她看了他一眼后，很快的将目光移向别处，并和她说话时装作毫不在意的样子。在她14岁的那年，他和她在海滩上堆沙子，她的脚泡在海水里，粉白色的脚趾被海水泡得有些轻微的发胀，确更加的可爱了，那天她穿着一条红色的条纹棉布裙，裙子细细的肩带勒在她的肩膀上，少女开始发育的胸部是那么的娇小与可爱，随着呼吸上下起伏在那种情况下他做了一个决定，因为他实在是无法忍受这种和她在一起像朋友一样玩耍，但无法向她表明心意的时刻。</p><p>海边有堆积成山的枯枝，那里隐蔽又安全，Peter.Parker和她坐在那里，他坐的离她很近，他感到冲动和紧张心脏砰砰乱跳，这个地方他们已经熟悉的不能再熟悉了，小镇上的每个地方都有他们的印记，都有他们的一段历史，他们就像一对伙伴一样自由自在的在这些地方玩耍，习惯对方将对方当做自己的家人。</p><p>“我喜欢你，丽贝卡。”</p><p>他闭起了眼睛，和着海浪的声音对丽贝卡说。</p><p>女孩却没有回答甚至没有看他，她好看的眼眸一直望着海洋的远处，他似乎有些懊恼但却不顾一切地凑近了她的脸庞，将自己的嘴唇贴到了她的嘴唇上，和他想象的一模一样充满了草莓的清香，还带着喘气时的温度，她似乎有些伤心，在这个青涩的吻结束后，飞快地逃跑了。他们三天都没有跟对方说话，而Peter.Parker也开始变得闷闷不乐,这样的状况让他觉得心绪不宁。直到那天下起了大雨，他们两个人同时没有登上回家校车，一股凉意袭来，紧接着第一滴雨就下来了，空气开始变得厚滞潮湿，雨开始从滴滴答答变成花啦花啦，天空就仿佛被戳破了洞，Peter Parker撑着伞一个人孤零零的走在路上，丽贝卡就这样毫无征兆的出现在他面前，并朝着他走了过来，他的心不禁颤抖了一下，随后便停止了跳动，她浑身湿透了，她漂亮蓬松的头发现在都湿答答地贴在她的脸上。</p><p>“丽贝卡我不是故意的。”</p><p>他把伞全都遮在了丽贝卡的头上。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我不该那天吻了你，对不起，忘记这件事吧，我们还会是好朋友对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>她突然拥抱住了Peter.Parker。</p><p> </p><p>“不要说对不起，我很开心，我也喜欢你Peter。”</p><p>Peter带着丽贝卡，爬进了他们家一间从不会被打开的房。</p><p>“这是妈妈留给爸爸的房间。”</p><p>他们包裹着一张巨大的浴巾，并排躺在那个盖着白布的床上说话。</p><p>“他去哪儿了？”</p><p>“要为我们出去赚钱。”</p><p>“那他一定还会回来的。”</p><p>Peter怅然的点了点头，外面下着雨，两具青涩的身体相互拥抱着，他们再一次接了吻，Peter闭着眼睛深深吸气全身心的感受着她的味道，这或许将成为他这一生最快乐的时刻，也会成为令他最痛心的根源。</p><p> </p><p>在他们17岁的那年冬天，Peter的身高超过了丽贝卡一大截， 那一日的夜晚，街道上积了四英寸厚的雪，雪花轻灵的铺在地面上，是一条松软的没有任何重量的毯子，海边的大雾弥漫着景象十分的朦胧，人们的视野变得越来越小越来越模糊被大雪所阻隔迷蒙一片。</p><p> </p><p>在这个秘密的房间里，他们沉溺于对方身体的温热，感受着两个人的气息相互融合交织的感觉，年轻的男孩第一次碰了女孩的胸部，小巧柔软富有弹性，因为在发育的关系这样的触碰让她感觉到刺痛，却并没有躲开，少女纤巧的舌头滑过Peter的下巴和喉结，生长出的胡子刺激着她的味蕾，男孩青涩的将双手移到她的裙摆下，缓缓地顺着她的大腿跟滑上去抚摸她的底裤，少女被这样突如其来的触感给羞红了脸，隔着裙子她已经感觉到了他的坚硬，身体紧紧地贴在那坚硬的部位，那些老师曾在生理课上讲的内容，如今一遍一遍地浮现在她的脑海，他第一次去触碰男孩的身体，指尖拂过男孩的背脊，突显形状的腹肌，最后隔着他的裤子摸到了里面的坚硬之物，这让她一瞬间失去了理智，屏住了呼吸。男孩把手伸进她的内裤，把内裤推到了她的腿部，一边亲吻着她一边将自己的裤子脱到了膝盖处，这是她第一次看到Peter的性器官，修长挺拔，是新鲜的粉红色，他小心地捧着她的脸颊小声的询问</p><p>“可以吗？丽贝卡？”</p><p>丽贝卡闭着眼红着脸点了点头。</p><p>就在这时候他进入了她的身体，全部的，他坚硬的部分完全的充实了她的身体，异样的刺痛感传遍她的全身，喉咙情不自禁地溢出了一声甜腻的喘息，年轻男孩的青涩的乱撞，女孩的脸上泛起一丝红晕，两人被着突如其来从未品尝过的快感给弄得迷迷糊糊的，Peter甚至忘记了在射精的时候从她身体里拔出来，就这样全部弄进了她的身体里，女孩的双腿和腰肢颤抖着，眼眶都是湿润的，把头埋在他的颈窝处，悄声的啜泣。</p><p>“会怀孕的，Peter。”</p><p>“我会娶你，丽贝卡。”</p><p>最后两人稀里糊涂的洗了洗就算完事，丽贝卡并没有怀孕。</p><p> </p><p>如今的Peter.Parker,躺在床上在黑暗中痛苦地流着泪,他多希望丽贝卡在那一次怀孕，他会娶她，她至少不会离开他，他爱她，他的内心痛苦的煎熬着愤怒地大喊着，在黑夜中是这样的悄无声息。</p><p> </p><p>夜晚静谧的气氛笼罩着一切，丽贝卡被Tony.Stark带来的撞击搞得稀里糊涂，只能微微地张着嘴在他的耳边小声的呻吟，修长的腿搭在男人的肩膀上，身体里作乱的东西没有任何防护措施，就这样拼命的一次次贯穿她的身体，男人的嘴唇熟练的在她的脖颈上留下一个个红色的印记。</p><p>丽贝卡还记着他们是怎样与对方互相告别的，那天的天气很晴朗，Peter.Parker告诉她要去英国读博士，让她照顾好自己，丽贝卡多希望他说出口的不是这句话，而是问她愿不愿意嫁给他，她相信Peter.Parker终有一天会向她求婚，可如今他又要离开，她的忍耐已经跌入了谷底摔个粉碎。</p><p>“不要走好不好。”</p><p>“这是为了我们未来更好的生活对不对，我希望你以后不要为钱烦恼，等我好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你难道不怕我找个有钱人嫁了吗？”丽贝卡用着开玩笑的口气诉说着内心的实话，她是一个世俗之人她无法这样无止境的等下去。</p><p>Peter将她拉进了怀里紧紧的拥抱着亲吻着她的嘴唇脸颊眼睛还有眉毛。</p><p>“我爱你，丽贝卡。至始至终都是。”</p><p>这就是诀别了，她多么想告诉他，<br/>他们再也不会见面了，她没法再去等他，但她没有说出口，她被儿时的记忆那片蔚蓝的海滩，红绿色的草莓海给迷住了，如今她醒悟过来，他怀抱里的她感受不到自己的心还是那么完整地爱着他，绝望的话没有被她说出口，她只是深情地凝望着他，他的认真，善良，心底里的美好，无法让她说出伤害他的话。在他离开时就那样绝望地凝视着他的背影，她永远都忘不了那令人痛心的一幕。</p><p> </p><p>六年后的今天，她依旧能回忆起自己带着那种绝望的神情站在他的身后看着他的背影渐渐地从她的视野里消失，一个英俊的男孩就这样无情的扔下了她，而现在他的灵魂在召唤着她回去。</p><p> </p><p>“丽贝卡，我想要一个属于我们孩子。”</p><p>她有点变得迟钝了起来，手上的香水瓶又重新回到了自己的位置，指尖上是淡淡的松针香味。</p><p>“会不会有点晚了？”</p><p>“我已经开始戒烟了，你也不要有压力，试试看，如果不行也不会强求的，好吗？”褐色的眸子里充满了期待。</p><p>“当然好了。”</p><p> </p><p>似乎只有这样才能将她内心的愧疚洗刷干净，让她断了任何萌发的念想。Peter,见过两人后就再也没有出现在家里了，偶尔打来一两通电话，也只是淡淡的问好，像是陌生人似的。丽贝卡开始厌倦Tony.Stark没日没夜的“爱意”，每次都会让她精疲力尽，可依旧没有任何怀孕的迹象，只能去了医院，那些各色各样的药片，被她装进了随身的背包，是的，她没有告诉Tony自己来看医生，她不想让对方知道自己对这个孩子是非要不可的，恍惚着走了几个街区，居然走到了从前与Peter同居时的公寓楼下 ，那里已经大变样了，恍惚间仿佛看到了Peter走了进去，丽贝卡自己就这样跟着那个身影走进了公寓。</p><p>“丽贝卡，你怎么在这？”</p><p> </p><p>原来真的是Peter。这番询问让丽贝卡僵在那里，眼眶浸满泪水，忍耐着，早已接受了现实却还是忍不住，面前的人慌乱了，却也只是匆忙的递过来一张纸，将公寓门的打开，请她进来坐。丽贝卡努力的将泪水与不甘憋了回去，把手里本来给Tony的一盒甜甜圈递给了Peter跟着他走了进去。</p><p>“你和他吵架了？”</p><p>Peter看着丽贝卡坐了下来，转身去泡茶。</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”</p><p> </p><p>屋内静默着，两个失魂落魄的人，听着炉子上的水烧开，发出呜呜的响声。</p><p>“你怎么还住在这？”</p><p> </p><p>“这里比较方便，也住习惯了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony一直让你去斯塔克工业实习，干嘛不去？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”他沉默着把水壶放在一边，冲泡银壶里的茶叶。</p><p> </p><p>“问得有些唐突，抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>银茶壶里流出褐红色的茶汤，散发着浓烈的清香味，新鲜切片的柠檬放在一边，冒出出酸涩的果香。</p><p> </p><p>“我想回乡下一趟。”丽贝卡喝了一口杯中的茶，杯口留下了一个淡红色的唇印，门牙轻轻咬了咬下嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>这让Peter有些吃惊，突然抬头看着她。</p><p> </p><p>“和他……一起？”他似乎非常不高兴。</p><p> </p><p>“不是，就我一个，他要出差，我不想一个人待在这。”丽贝卡抬头看了看眼前的人，她在邀请面前的人加入她的苟且之中。</p><p> </p><p>“那很好。”他似乎松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>丽贝卡起身向房门的方向走去，Peter先一步把手放在了门把手上，他似乎在压抑某种情感，把即将离开的人挡在自己的面前，眼中的理智在和欲望纠缠，双唇嗡动,吐出几个断断续续的词汇：</p><p>    “别……别走，丽贝卡，……别走。”</p><p> </p><p>丽贝卡忍住马上要从眼眶滴出的泪水，双手穿过Peter的手肘死死抱住了他，一切再也无法隐藏，那扇虚开的门被关上，发出咔哒声。</p><p> </p><p>丽贝卡很晚才回了家，Tony.Stark坐在客厅的沙发里等她。</p><p>“怎么这么晚才回来？”他的眼中是不安与担忧。</p><p> </p><p>“临时看了一场电影。”丽贝卡的手上是一盒甜甜圈，她递给了对方，疲惫的笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“给你准备了晚饭。”他从丽贝卡身后搂住她，在她耳后亲吻了一下。</p><p>丽贝卡在他怀中转了身，看着他，那双深邃的褐色眼眸是多么的美好，瞳孔中倒映着她的模样，她的手指轻轻摩挲Tony的胡茬，手指刺刺的，轻轻在他嘴角落下一吻，是咖啡的味，她不知道Tony.Stark能不能看透她的灵魂，一个已经欺骗了他的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>晚饭是碳烤牛舌和松露浓汤，Tony.Stark和丽贝卡说这次出差的行程，一直劝说她一起来。丽贝卡喝了一口汤，握住Tony的手拒绝了他。</p><p>丽贝卡的脑袋里都是今天在Peter公寓发生的一切。</p><p>那种唇齿相依的亲密，从双方口中汲来的茶香，纠缠在一起的舌尖挑逗对方，投入这场黑暗罪恶的背叛中。</p><p>丽贝卡切下一块牛舌，横截面渗出红色的肉汁，她微笑着和面前的人说今天的牛舌很好吃，她的手指轻轻掠过Tony.Stark的手掌在无名指的指根停留下来，触摸到那个带着体温的指环。</p><p> </p><p>在那个公寓里，她清楚的记得两具肉体是如何交织在一起，那种昏暗无言的光线，那股强烈的冲动都一一迸发开来，在彼此身上剧烈的起伏 ，猛烈的肉欲抚除心头的爱意，以及自己最后梦呓般的呢喃，最后在自己曾经睡过好几个年头的床上哭了出来，她袒露着裸体，跨坐在Peter的胯上，把手指塞入他的头发，悲痛地流着泪，说不清变得红殷殷的脊背究竟是情欲染上的还是悲痛给折磨的。</p><p> </p><p>“我错了，我错了！”她难过的看着Peter。</p><p>她被拥抱在他的怀中，Peter的掌心贴在她的眼睑和颧骨上，细白的皮肤上飞起红潮。Peter将额头紧贴在对方的额头，挺动的身躯没有停下来。</p><p> </p><p>“爱一个人没有错。”他在丽贝卡耳边轻轻说到。</p><p> </p><p>“爱一个人没有错。”丽贝卡轻轻呢喃。</p><p>Tony.Stark抬起头看着她，不知道丽贝卡为什么突然说了这么一句话。</p><p> </p><p>“当然，爱一个人没有错，亲爱的。”Tony.Stark看着面前妻子，总觉得好像有什么不一样了。</p><p> </p><p>“早点睡吧Stark先生。”丽贝卡看着面前人的眼神感到不安，微微一笑叉开话题。</p><p>落地窗映出了那团蜡烛上的火光，一切都在窗外悄然无声，但那些在黑暗中窸窣的动物似乎见证了一场不受控制灾难即将发生，人们冠以“爱”之名的灾难。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>